Station 27: A New Power
is the twenty-seventh episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This is the debut appearance of Marchioness Morc, the Hyper Ressha, and Hyper ToQ 1gou. Akira assumes the form of Zaram again in this episode. Synopsis Right tries to use the Hyper Ressha to liberate the next Shadow Town, but his body cannot handle the strain. Elsewhere, new members of the Shadow Line appear. Plot The group finds Right acting intense for some reason just as Akira calls them to say that he has found a junction to a Shadow Town. The Conductor and Ticket then present the group with the Hyper Ressha, which requires a large amount of Imagination and thus is entrusted to Right. Upon arriving in the Shadow Town of Samayoi, the ToQgers are ambushed by Keeper Bishop. However, ToQ 1gou is unable to use the Hyper Ressha as Right has come down with a fever. ToQ 4gou is unable to hold off Keeper Bishop, ToQ 6gou arrives to cover the ToQgers' escape before the group ends up being separated by the spell cast on Samayoi. With Right feeling he should have been able to use the Hyper Ressha, Akira tells him to stay put as he uses his harmonica to guide the others to him so they can distract Keeper Bishop. The other ToQgers find Akira after assuming his Zaram form before they are confronted by Emperor Z and the head of the Keepers, Marchioness Morc, who wants Emperor Z to see his weakness in seeking out light as she orders Keeper Bishop not to hold back on their account. Luckily, after realizing that true Imagination is to be free and have fun, Right arrives and uses the Hyper Ressha to become Hyper ToQ 1gou to overpower Keeper Bishop. Emperor Z then joins the fray, his darkness clashing with Right's light, before the two engage in physical combat. However, Hyper ToQ 1gou obtains the Daikaiten Cannon and fires the Hyper Last Train Crash at Emperor Z, but Keeper Bishop takes the deathblow. As Marchioness Morc takes Emperor Z away, Keeper Bishop enlarges with ToQ-Oh and BuildDai-Oh formed to fight him. They soon form Cho-Cho-ToQ-Dai-Oh to destroy their opponent. As the town returns to normal, the other ToQgers end up getting sick, forcing Right to take care of them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Child: , Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for A New Power: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - Green **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Blue, Yellow, Pink **ToQ 5gou - N/A *Final appearance of ToQ 2gou Green. *ToQ 4gou's Transfer Change into Yellow is only implied due to his suit being briefly shown as Yellow before changing into Pink. Station 27 - ToQ 4gou Blue.jpg|ToQ 4gou Blue Station 27 - ToQ 4gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 4gou Yellow Station 27 - ToQ 4gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 4gou Pink Station 27 - ToQ 2gou Green.jpg|ToQ 2gou Green Station 27 - Hyper ToQ 1gou.jpg|First appearance of Hyper ToQ 1gou Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': **Sendai City Transportation Bureau - North-South Line 1000N Series: Running on subway lines within the city of Sendai, this train has been remodeled with a new controller system and other features. The windows on the passenger entry-exit doors are oval-shaped, an unusual characteristic in trains. **Oigawa Railway - C10 Unit #8: A heritage steam locomotive operating on the famous Oigawa Railway. Many steam locomotives are in service, but the C10 Unit #8, built in Showa 5 (1930), is the oldest. **2000 Series "Uwakai" - JR Shikoku: A diesel express connecting Shikoku's Matsuyama with Uwajima. Runs smoothly uphill and even in curves due to its swinging suspension mechanism. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *This is the second time the Conductor is given a delivered support ressha. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale, Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse, Station 27: A New Power and Station 28: Uncool but Cool. DSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢新たな力を」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢新たな力を」 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi